i'D Lie
by pinkworlds
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been frinds for a big while, and she'll be there for him when he needs her. And if you asked her if she loves him, she'd lie.


**This is a one-shot that came to me when I listened to I'd Lie by Taylor swift. Hope you enjoy(: (ps. i don't own iCarly)**

Puckett sat in the bean bag chairs at the iCarly studio while she and the tech-nerd waited for Carly to start the rehearsals. She had gone out with Spencer to get some materials that he needed for his new sculpture.

She had texted them that she was going to be a little late, and so far they've been waiting for about ten minutes.

"So I ran through the fences, and I swear that that dog could've ripped me to pieces if I didn't climb the tree and call its owner." The brunette sighed as he continued to type on his computer. Sam just smiled and she shook her head as she looked at him.

"Who was the owner?" She asked, and he stopped and looked at her, "I don't know, this old lady."

Sam chuckled as she stood up and walked to him, standing next to him as he did his geek_ish _work; but without it iCarly wouldn't be the iCarly. She looked at the screen, and then he looked down at her.

"So, what are you working on?" She asked, and he smiled, she was actually asking him about computers? Maybe she was trying to communicate, and he could deal with that. Cool, yeah he and Sam could get closer little by little.

He looked down at her, and she catches his eyes. And then he started to talk, looking back and forth the computer while he pointed at it and moved the mouse a little to demonstrate what he was doing.

But during the whole time, she only payed attention to his eyes. She had never really noticed how pretty they are. They're not actually simply brown, it has a little bit of caramel and maybe small sparkle of hazel, but only if you pay good attention to them. She was basically counting _the colors of his eyes_.

After he finished explaining he looked at her and smiled, "So what do you think?" He asked and she blinked her eyes and looked at him, and nodded.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed and smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked a bit excited, and she smiled with wide eyes and nodded at him. He smirked, "Yeah, ok, glad you agree."

It's been months since they've started to get along a bit better, but it's also been a couple of months since she started to get a strange feeling when she would see him. Tonight was one of those, where she really didn't like to argue with him, but smile and agree to the most of the things he would talk about.

Even if he did sound lame and totally nubbish, but that's just what he is. A dork, weird, nerd, whatever she called him, he'll reply with nod as if asking _why_.

She went back to the bean bag and then the blonde girl texted in her phone as Benson would add some extra small programs, just not to deal with it later on. And just as he got a text message and read over it, the blue eyed girl looked up at him with narrowed eyebrows as he chuckled.

He chuckled lightly and she raised her eyebrows at him, "What's so funny, Fredweird?" She asked and he smiled as he looked at her. He continued to chuckle a little lighter as he walked to her and then let himself fall on a bean bag next to her.

"Shane send me a text message, a small joke," he still had some snorts as he spoke and Sam just looked at him. He was concentrated on his phone, and then started to read it out loud, "ok, here it goes," he fixed position and got a little more comfortable, and she noticed how he would smile.

He looked really good, she didn't know what made him look so good, or why she had randomly noticed, but he was sure grabbing her attention. She honestly wasn't even paying attention to the joke, but how close she was to him.

Maybe a couple of centimeters away, since she pretended to look at the screen of his phone.

And then he burst into a louder laugh then earlier, and Sam's eyes widen and when he turned to her, she laughed lightly. Nodding, a bit confused, with a weird smile. "Ha!" She said pointing at him, _he tells a joke and she fakes a smile_, and his eyes weren't even open anymore.

She then smiled, and chuckled lightly, and then shook her head as she looked at her phone. He sighed with a smile, and then stood up again and walked over to his laptop again to continue what he was doing.

.

Freddie sat outside his fire escape and then he looked behind him when a knock on the window grabbed his attention. He smiled, just a little, when he saw those bouncing blonde curls and smiling blue eyes that met his.

"You've heard?" He asked simply, and she sighed and nodded. She crossed over to him, and took a seat on the stairs as he turned his chair that way he'll be able to look at her.

Sam leaned her elbows on her thighs and hugged herself, feeling her bare hands as she stared at him. She was ready to listen, because today sucked and was probably one of his worst days so far in life.

He knew that she cared; he knew that she liked to listen to what he had to say. And even though he thought that he was closer to Carly and tough they had a better communication than him and Sam, it wasn't like that.

When he would talk to Sam, he wasn't afraid to hear what she was going to say, because she wasn't afraid to speak it. It's probably weird because sometimes it'll be negative and totally unnecessary to mention, but honestly that was the best part, for him.

He let a loud sighed and he leaned back on the chair, and stared at her. "She was cheating on me." He said and she sucked her lips in.

During the last weeks, he'd been dating a girl in his Jr. Bow & Arrow Club at Ridgeway that had asked him out. She really wasn't around, and then Sam pointed out that maybe she could be cheating on him with some other geek.

It turns out that she had a huge thing for nerds, and Freddie was apparently not that nerd-looking to her, which totally confused him.

Sam then let a small chuckle, and he looked at her confused. There was nothing funny at the moment; he had just suffered an unfaithful relationship. But then he remembered, he was talking to Sam Puckett.

"Sorry, nub, but I think that's a good thing. If you think about it, you still would've been dating that backstabbing cheater. And now you have a chance to go look and try again... with love."

He looked at her, and then it came to him, what she meant. She was right, she just wasn't the one. But he then thought about all his other relationships that he'd had, and then he sighed and shook his head.

"_I'd never fall in love, I swear__._" He said _as he runs his fingers through his hair_. Sam looked at him, _and she laughed lightly because she hopes that he's wrong_.

"I bet you will." She smirked, and he stared at her for a second before he flashed her his own.

"Thanks, Sam." She was being so kind, and that was one of things he liked about her. She did know how to give some advice and be nice about it.

"But at the moment, you're out of luck and are only a dishrag; used up and useless." And then it was gone.

He still didn't take that smirk off and just rolled his eyes as she smiled.

.

Sam laid in Shay's sofa as she changed the TV channels while Carly was in the kitchen preparing some lemonade. And just at that moment, Benson walked in, smiling, "_Hola mis amigas_," he smirked after his accent.

Sam looked up at him, and then he picked Sam's legs and he took a seat and placed them on top of him. They weren't dating, but since they've grown fond of each other and started to get along a bit better, they started to do stuff with more confidence.

Sam would lay her head on his legs at times too, but that was only when she wanted to rest. She kind of enjoyed it tough, since she was on him. It seemed like every day, her feeling for him grew and grew.

She then smiled, and when she got the a cretin channel, Freddie looked at Sam who stared back with narrowed eyebrows, and snorted when she noticed how his eyes begged for her to keep it in the channel, she did.

The Galaxy Wars had started, and it was the most recent episode, and so far that was his favorite. And she knew that, that's why she didn't bother to change it; that and there was honestly nothing more interesting at the moment.

The starting credits were starting, and she sneaked a look at him, and he had his nubbish, excited smile on.

She loved that; it made her want to giggle and smile all the time. It was so weird, that she knew everything about him, _she knew his favorite songs_, he was would try to sing along to it when it would come out in the radio or when he played it on his pear pod. _His favorite color's green_, and she could tell because that was the only color he would use to bold words and such; even tough yellow was lighter. He would also sometimes tag on his backpack with green sharpies, and draw little things in his journals. And when she would write on his arm for the fun of it, he would trade the marker that she would use for a green one.

Freddie turned to see Sam, and she looked at screen again, and then she smiled.

When commercials came, he stood up and headed for the Shay's bathroom, and before that Gibby had walked in holding a goldfish in a cereal bowl. He looked at the blonde, "Do you love Freddie?" He asked and she quickly looked at him.

Wide eyes, hands into a fist, and a tight jaw, "What?" She asked as her teeth clenched together.

He asked again, _if she loved him_, Freddie_, _and _she lied_. "No."

"Oh," he said then walked to the kitchen, and she sighed and then looked over at him when he reached Carly. That was she could do, lie.

.

"Why do you dig your pickle in the smoothie?" Freddie asked Sam as they both waited in the Groovy Smoothie waiting for Carly to discuss the next episode of iCarly. Sam looked at Freddie and dipped the pickle again, and looked at Freddie, and got closer and crunched the green juicy pickle covered with smoothie with her teeth, chewing it right in front of his face.

"Because I LOVE," she lipped, "it." She smiled, and he sighed. "It still doesn't make sense!"

"What? They're both foods, they both get out the same way!" She pointed out and continued to dip the green pickle and chew, and went on and on to dip and bite in front of him. "S-stop it!"

Sam laughed, and dipped deeper and would chew louder, "Dude, it's food!"

"Still! Ugh! Just... ah.." He said her, and then snatched it from her hand, and had far from them. "What the chizz dude? Give it to me!"

"Only if you promise to stop!"

"It's my food; you can't tell me how to eat!"

"Yeah, well..." he looked around and his eyes widen, "I paid for it."

"So? You _gave _it to me." She pointed out, in seconds she stood up and snatched it and pinned him on the floor; old habits never die.

And she smirked, because she knows that _he loves to argue_.

.

It hit midnight, and Sam looked at her phone. She didn't know if to, but then she sighed. Freddie and she are really close; it's ok to call on the first minute of his birthday. It was funny that from the tip of her mind she could easily respond if you asked her when his birthday, and then she smiled. _Born on the fourth of February_.

She dialed, and in seconds he answered, "Hey, nub, happy birthday."

Freddie smirked and then looked at the clock, and in five seconds it turned twelve o' one. He chuckled, "Thanks Sam, glad you were the first one; I bet my mom and Carly forgot."

The blonde chuckled too, "They're probably asleep." Sam said.

"Want to come over?" He asked, and she thought about it for a second. "Yeah." She smiled and hanged up, heading to get her hoodie.

And as she reaches it, she picked up the box that she had wrapped up, and smiled, it was the new book for Galaxy Wars that wasn't supposed to come out in about another month. But her uncle knows people.

So she holds it after putting her sweater on, and heads out the door.

.

Days later, Freddie and Sam were in his room, since his mom was working the night shift, and he was a bit board. Carly had fallen asleep and so Sam head over to him since he was just across the hall, and he was in his room in his bed, texting.

He received a text from Sam, telling him to open the door since she was a bit tired to break in. And when he did, they headed to his room, just in case one of them fell asleep and they wouldn't wake each other.

She'd spent the night before; it wasn't like anything was going to happen between them, never. She would leave just before his mom would walk in.

Lying in his bed, she notices that he was shifting a bit too much, and when she asked what was wrong, he answered, "_Shouldn't a light go on_?" It was dark, and he was worried that he was making her feel a little uncomfortable. She snorted, "Nah, I'm feeling a bit sleepy, the light would distract me."

"Ok," he smiled in the dark, and she replied without knowing.

.

It was a Wednesday, and Benson hadn't gone to school. Sam and Carly wondered why, but he wouldn't answer or reply to their phone calls and text messages.

So after school, they headed to his apartment, but no one would answer. Giving up, Carly went to her apartment, and Sam said she was going to head home. But instead she opened Benson's door with a bobby pin, and when she entered no one was there.

In the living room at least, and she headed to Freddie's bedroom. Bingo. He was there, but he didn't even noticed, he was facing the opposite side of his bedroom door, with many old photo albums, and pictures laid around.

She slowly walked in, and she kneeled down, and he almost jumped when she saw that she wasn't his mom. At that moment she catched his eye, he'd been crying. His eyes were red and puffed up, and his nose seemed a bit pink, like he had a running nose.

He sniffed and sighed as he was about to cry again, but didn't. He held the tears building in his eyes, and at that moment Sam looked down at the pictures next and in front of her.

She picked on up, and looked at it curiously and then looked at Freddie.

The picture looked old, there was a little girl, boy, and an older man, he looked a bit young too. The girl was cute, brown hair and a yellow dress with a pink bow. And when she looked at the little boy, she noticed that face.

"Is this you?" She asked, and he looked at the picture and nodded when she pointed at the little boy. "Who are these people?" She asked as she joined him and took a seat herself and he sat up, his nose still running.

"That's my dad," he said and then pointed at the little girl, "and that's my little sister." His voice sounded a bit shaky, as he wanted to cry, but was being too strong.

Her eyes looked at him surprised, and then thought, _sister_? She had no idea that he had a sister, yeah a dad, even though she never answered what happened to him. And then she did, "W-what happened to them?" She asked, and then looked at the picture again.

He let a small sob out, accidently and her eyes were communication with his. "They... died... exactly ten years today." She didn't ask, but Freddie knew that she wanted to know how, so he continued, "When my dad went to go pick her up," he stopped and looked at the picture in Sam's hand, "A car crashed them."

At that moment he covered his face and digged his head on his knees as they were up to his chest. Letting a small sob, his eyes started to fall apart. And in that moment Sam placed the picture with the other ones, and she crawled to him.

Her arm goes across his back to the other shoulder, and she dragged him to her chest, where he started to cry a little louder. She swallowed loudly, "_I don't let nobody see me cry_." He sighed after a couple of seconds, and her fingers scratched his hair as he was laying down on her legs.

"_You're sister's beautiful_." Sam smiled, and Freddie tilted his head and looked up at her, and he saw her small sad smile. And when he looked into his eyes, still red, but the pupils were brown, "and _you have you father's eyes_."

He let a small smile escape his lips, and then tilted back to his old position, minutes later, she noticed that he wasn't moving, and she noticed he had fallen asleep. She smiled lightly, and she continued to run her finger through his hair, "_I don't let nobody see me wishing you were mine_."

She leaned down, and lightly kissed the side of his forehead. It was so simple and soft, she was a bit surprised that he moved a little.

Thinking about everything he told her, she started to connect the dots. Why Ms. Benson's over protected, when she totally freaked and panicked when she found out that Freddie was hit by a taco truck. She didn't want to lose the only thing that she honestly had.

.

Weeks later, the entire trio stood there by their lockers, waiting for the bell to their next period ring.

It finally did, and Carly walked, and Freddie smiled at Sam, and walked across her after agreeing to see her later on in their next class or something. She nodded at him, and then twirled, seeing him walk away.

She sighed, and in one breath she said, "_My gosh, if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you_." But she couldn't, or at least she felt that it wasn't the right thing to do. Many years of a wonderful friendship could be ruin by that simple sentence.

.

The blonde knocked on Freddie's bedroom door, and she opened it slowly when he didn't answer. His mom was taking the night shift so she wasn't home, and she was board at home, and since she had been texting Benson she knew he was awake, she decided to go over.

And once she did, she saw him and a smile sneaked into her lips when he saw him in position, ready to play _his _guitar. He didn't notice since he was concentrating on focusing the strings, but when she moved a little and the door creaked he looked up at her.

He almost dropped his guitar and his eyes widen when seeing her standing there. "Sam?" He asked, a bit confused to see her standing in his bedroom doorway at two in the morning.

"Sup, Benson." She raised her hand, to show she was saying hi.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked and placed his guitar on the bed, and stood up as she walked to him. She snorted a little when seeing him in his Galaxy Wars pajama pants, and wearing a regular Penny tee.

She sighed and reached for his guitar and smirked at him, "I came to see you play." She said, and he just stared at her. _He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_.

"I-I... um... t-that's not mine." His eyes widen and his lips curled down, "It.. um.. belongs to a friend." He nodded, hoping he convinced her. He didn't convince her.

"I know it's yours," she smiled, and took a seat on his bed, and held the guitar in a playing position. She smirked at him, "I've heard you play." she said silently and he gave up sitting next to her.

"Really?" She nodded, and then handed him the guitar, "Never heard you sing tough." He snorted and shook his head, "I can't sing."

She smiled, "Like three days ago you were playing it, and I liked that rhythm, can you replay it?" She asked, swooshing the strings with the tip of her fingers.

He remembered, and smiled. It was a small thing that he had overheard someone play, and he changed it a bit. It was a girl, she was sitting in a downtown bench, wearing a hoodie, and small blonde curls over her face. Her small white hands played, and some people would throw money into her guitar case.

Sam smiled, and then started to hum a little bit. Freddie smirked at Sam, and she made a small giggle. She started to tap her hand in her pointed knee, and slowly started to add some lyrics, at the top of her head, like she automatically knew the song.

"_I think he can see through everything, but my heart_." She said last, and she looked down, blushing as Freddie exaggerated on his comment, or so she thought.

"OHMYGOSH! Sam, t-that was amazing. I didn't know... you could sing! I mean, when we went to the party in Los Angeles and you sang karaoke with everyone, but I really didn't hear you." He said remembering the time when they went to find out if Steven had been cheating on Carly.

Sam shook her head, "Nah, it's not a big deal. I just, can sing." She smiled and looked at him who smirked, "If you ever become famous," she snorted and he chuckled, "don't forget me." He laughed and she looked at him.

"Never." She said silently, and then gasped silently and looked away, a bit in regret with what she had just said. "Good," he smirked and she looked at him, "I'll never forget you, either."

.

It was already morning, and Sam woke up, in her bedroom buried under her blankets and quilts. She groaned as she looked at the clock, about to be seven in the morning. She sighed; maybe today she'll go to school early.

She stood up, and then got up walking to the bathroom; her mom wasn't awake yet, so it wasn't occupied. Rinsing her face, she looked at her reflection. She yawned, and brushed her teeth when sniffing her breath getting her typical disgust face.

She changed and then got a text message when putting her boots on. She smiled, almost giggled when she saw his name; she was getting that feeling again. "Hey, you up? Want me to go over and walk to school together? Carly's not up yet." She read out loud, and in a heartbeat she bit her lips and replied. "Yeah, come over, and I'll be done in five."

She pressed send and rushed to her dresser, where she smiled at her reflection. _So she puts her make up on, and prayed for a miracle_.

Maybe this morning could be different; she'll ask why his favorite color's green. They'll argue about something that's not even worth, because that's their thing. She'll ask about his childhood, and his sister and dad. Then stare a little more into his eyes, the one's that looked just like his fathers.

_And if someone asked her if she loved him_, "_I'd lie_."

**This was my one-shot, hope you enjoyed(: Please review and tell me what you think. (ps. when you read the chick in downtown playing the guitar, i tried to describe Taylor Swift playing I'd Lie, total fail. just wanted to add that.) [sorry if any mistakes] **


End file.
